


haikus of the supernatural variety

by killerpansexuwhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerpansexuwhale/pseuds/killerpansexuwhale
Summary: Writing haikus about Supernatural makes sense, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	1. Your Angel

He smiles. You pretend   
It doesn't give your heart wings   
It flies, anyway


	2. Wayward Huntress

If you go I'll go   
With you into the darkness  
You will be my light


	3. Personal Space

You feign innocence  
But you know you are too close  
Never close enough


	4. De(a)nial

Perhaps it's better  
If we don't, if we never...  
Who am I kidding


End file.
